Beautiful surprise
by Morgan Adams
Summary: “ Seriously?” he whispered in return. Bryan nodded. The red haired teen showed them to his room where Ian and Spencer were waiting for their arrival. She told the other two the news as well, and then awaited their answers. R&R Plz.


I done this story cause it was getting on my nerves and the fact that it is going to be good good good, hopefully .

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's charrys, but i do own Skyver, Djunichi and Amelia.

**

* * *

****Beautiful surprise  
**  
A purple haired boy sat in the waiting area at the local doctors in Russia. He looked to the clock, 5:35 she has been in there for over an hour. He pondered what was going on in the room.  
  
He tapped his fingers against the wooden arms of the chair he was sat on. " Come on..." he thought getting restless.  
  
A door opened near him. A young girl of 15 years of age, jet black hair, blood red eyes and similar clothes to Tala's, stepped out from the room, thanking a woman who then called someone's name. He stood up and went over to her, grasping her into a hug before they left.  
  
"So?" he spoke excitedly. She laughed flicking a strand of hair. "She said that I am in a very difficult position of pregnancy for my age well obviously I haven't told her that I was 1500 years old which is different. But on the plus side, I'm having twins" she explained.  
  
He gasped in shock instantly. "Twins... are you sure? But how are we...". She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, as long as we have plenty of money and everlasting love we will get through this easily" she replied.  
  
He looked to the floor frowning. "What about Boris? He would kill me if he ever found out I made you pregnant" he breathed. "Bryan, Boris can screw himself for all I care. You love me, you want a family. He can't stop that from happening" she said her tone dropping.  
  
They reached the Abbey twenty minutes later. Bryan opened the door after pushing the guards away. She walked through snickering slightly. A red haired teen saw them enter and immediately went over to them.  
  
"What did the mid wife have to say this time?" he asked. Bryan smiled, his eyes almost filling up with tears as he whispered into the other's ear.  
  
"Seriously?" he whispered in return. Bryan nodded. The red haired teen showed them to his room where Ian and Spencer were waiting for their arrival. She told the other two the news as well, and then awaited their answers.  
  
"Boris is going to flip when he finds out. No matter what happens he will find out, he always does" warned Ian his red eyes fixed on the black haired teen. She shook her head at his remark. "Me and Bryan have been discussing long and hard and we have decided..." she began. "That we are going to leave. That way Boris won't have any control over me" Bryan finished.  
  
"Skyver you lucky bitch" laughed Tala. The black haired teen placed a hand over her bump smiling. "That's what you get when you love one to much" she said. The laughter died down when the atmosphere began to get serious.  
  
"So when are you planning on leaving?" asked Ian. At this both Skyver and Bryan frowned. "Tonight" she replied.  
  
Spencer stood up. "What you can't leave not when your this far I your pregnancy!" he hissed. Bryan held her close. "We have no choice Spencer. If we don't leave soon Boris will know for sure" he replied. Tears streamed down the red heads eyes and down his cheeks, dripping onto his top.  
  
"Well what ever happens we wish you good luck no matter what. Just don't forget about us okay" Tala cried. Skyver grasped him into a hug. "We won't. You have done so much for us, what's not to forget?" she smiled.  
  
Tala kissed her passionately that Bryan started to turn green with jealousy. She held on to him tightly kissing him back just as passionately, like they use to before she fell in love with Bryan.  
  
Tala glanced a look to him, then slipped his hand down her trousers. Spencer noticed Bryan's facial expression changing every second as he watched them. He nudged Tala's side. He stopped and looked to the green eyed purple haired boy.  
  
Skyver stepped back towards Bryan shocked at what Tala had just done. "Go check if we have everything packed" he whispered. She nodded and left to their room.  
  
Bryan walked forward to Tala. "Bastard you already had her once and you blew it" he scowled. Tala snorted. "Excuse me but I believe that it was you who took her away from me". Bryan punched him cross his face. He landed on the floor with a thump. "Just keep your hands off her" he growled.  
  
"Heh how am I suppose to keep my hands to myself if Skyver isn't here?" he smirked. The other shook his head and went to join Skyver.  
  
Skyver was sat on the bed when he slammed the door open. "Is everything set?" he asked. She frowned nodding. "Lets go".  
  
The clock struck 11:00. The echoes echoed throughout the abbey that signalled for them to leave. Bryan's door opened and his head peered around the corner to check if the coast was clear and fully opened the door.  
  
He pulled out of his bedroom with a suitcase and a rucksack. Skyver followed closing the door behind. Then quietly made a run to the end of the corridor, dodging cameras and guards that patrolled the corridors at night. He motioned Skyver down another corridor doing the same. And again down another five.  
  
They turned down another where the entrance was when they heard voices coming from behind. Panicking, Bryan looked for a place to hide. Finding a pile of boxes nearby they waited silently.  
  
Two people turned the corner just as Bryan ducked down. Boris being one and the other being Tala.  
  
"It's strange how Skyver mysteriously became pregnant, isn't it?" he asked. "Um... I made her pregnant" he replied. Boris looked to him stopping a little way from the hiding place. "Really? Congratulations. I never knew you could do it" he smiled.  
  
Bryan felt the urge to kick both Boris and Tala in their balls but Skyver stopped him. "On the other hand if it were Bryan, I would throw him out on the streets and make sure that he would never see her again" he added.  
  
Skyver felt the urge to do the same, but stopped herself from doing so. Seconds later three guards came running down the corridor. "Sir, Bryan and the girl are missing!" he replied. "What!" Boris screamed picking up a box from where they were hiding, preying that he didn't catch them, and threw the box and it's contents at the guard. "Find them now!" ordered Boris.  
  
The guards ran off to sound the alarm. Boris stormed off in the opposite direction. Tala went over to the boxes and looked at them. Bryan began to breath heavily that would give them a dead give away.  
  
Tala heard him and was about to investigate when Skyver pushed the pile on top of him.  
  
They ran out of the entrance and out of the gates before anyone knew. They hid behind the wall outside to catch their breath. He smiled to her. "We made it".

* * *

It probebly will get a lot better in the next chapter. There will be a link to show you what two certain characters will look like. I'm shit at describing so it might be worth while to have a look.

Thank you for reading the fic and please review!!! IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD!!!!

Thunderbird 6


End file.
